1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display and a method for manufacturing the same capable of preventing generation of degraded elements resulting from moisture penetration and easily performing a manufacturing process.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The importance of flat panel displays is recently increasing with growth of multimedia. Thus, various types of flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and an organic light emitting display have been put to practical use to meet this trend.
In particular, the organic light emitting display having a self-emitting structure has advantages of a fast response time of 1 ms or less and low power consumption. Further, the organic light emitting display has a wide viewing angle and thus can be used as a motion picture display regardless of the size of display devices. Because the organic light emitting display can be manufactured at a low temperature through a simple manufacturing process based on an existing semiconductor process technology, the organic light emitting display has been considered as a next generation display.
In a related art, the organic light emitting display was manufactured by forming an organic light emitting diode including a first electrode, an organic layer, and a second electrode on a substrate and then sealing an encapsulation substrate formed of glass or metal with the substrate using an adhesive. However, it was difficult to achieve a thin profile of the organic light emitting display due to the use of the encapsulation substrate, and such an organic light emitting display had the problem of weak durability.
An organic light emitting display has been recently manufactured by stacking and sealing a plurality of thin films including inorganic layers and organic layers on an organic light emitting diode. However, it takes much time to alternately stack the inorganic layers and the organic layers, and the structure of the organic light emitting display becomes complicated. Further, particles are produced in a process for staking the inorganic layers using a low temperature plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) method and thus provide a penetration path for moisture.